1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for determining error generation in a mobile terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for analyzing and reporting an error of a device driver in real-time without a separate debugging apparatus in a mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, mobile terminals are widely distributed and used due to their convenience in portability. Therefore, terminal manufacturers develop the mobile terminals having an increasing number of functions in order to improve functionality of the mobile terminals.
For example, the mobile terminals provide functions such as a phonebook, a game, a scheduler, a Short Message Service (SMS), a Multimedia Message Service (MMS), a Broadcast Message Service (BMS), an Internet service, an Electronic mail (Email) service, a morning call, a Motion Picture Expert Group (MPEG)-1 or MPEG-2 Audio Layer-3 (MP3) player, a digital camera, and other similar products and services.
The mobile terminals pass through quality assurance and product testing processes to find out various errors and remove them during a research and development stage before the mobile terminals are sold to a user in a commercial market. During the quality assurance and product testing process, debugging is performed by monitoring lines of code of a program file to find which lines generate errors and which information is provided using a debugging program in order to remove errors from the lines of the code.
A mobile terminal that has passed through the error removing process and has been sold to a user has various devices internal to the mobile terminal, and so an error associated with a specific device may be generated after the error removing process. Generally, the mobile terminal performs a debugging method using a dump tool provided by an Operating System (OS), or performs a debugging process associated with an error generated using hardware that may be costly equipment.
At this point, the debugging method using the dump tool determines a cause of an error by analyzing log information of the mobile terminal. The debugging process using the high-priced equipment is accompanied by a cost problem caused by equipment purchase. In addition, a path that can reproduce the generated error and an actual reproduction result are used and may not be easily repeatable, thus, it may take much time to perform the debugging process.
In a case where a manufacturer of the mobile terminal has sufficiently determined reproduction paths of various errors in the development stage, error generating causes may be analyzed and solved to some extent, but an error whose reproduction path is inaccurate is difficult to reproduce, so that much difficulty occurs in analyzing the error generating cause.
Therefore, an apparatus and a method for obtaining information regarding an error whose reproduction path is inaccurate, and analyzing an error generating cause using the obtained information are desired.